interaction__studiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Chick
Chicks are the secondary antagonists in the Chicken Invaders ''series. They are an intergalactic species of chickens bent on taking over (and later on destroying) Earth for oppressing their earthly brethren. They are known for being enormous (an ordinary chick is about 2 metres tall), being an overall threat to the galaxy if not the whole universe. History Before the events of Chicken Invaders We know very little about the Chicks' past, but they must have appeared on an unknown planet, likely in the Foreign Galaxy, eventually becoming a space faring civilization and becoming what they are today. Sometime in between their earthly brethren have also appeared on Earth. Sometime after in the neolithic age, humanity domesticated them and started exploiting them for food. Revenge of the Yolk (Easter Edition) The Chicks have been made much angrier since the Hero stopped their invasion of the solar system for revenge on humanity, and now instead of taking it over, they want to completely destroy Earth. Their plan was to secretly construct the Yolk-Star™ behind the sun, and use it to do just that. After the invasion was stopped, our hero as usual went to the local Space Burgers to order a meal. Soon after that he noticed something behind the sun, so he flew there and found The Yolk-Star™ still in it's construction stages. After a short confrontation the Yolk-Star™ wanted to destroy the hero by shooting a laser at him. The hero brought up then a shield which helped him not to get fried to bits. It lasted until the hero got close to a black hole, which sucked him in and had him arrive at the other end of the galaxy. After that, the Chickens dispatched troops across the galaxy to stop the hero before the Yolk-Star™ gets finished. He still manages to arrive at the solar system just before the Yolk-Star™ was made operational, and destroys it, ending another invasion. Ultimate Omelette Since their invasion was stopped for the second time, they yet again decided to destroy Earth with a more powerful machine. They made The Egg Cannon which would shoot a giant egg at the Earth, have it's yolk cook the surface temperature through the Sun and blow it to smithereens. A mysterious pilot from another galaxy, Hen Solo, came through a black hole and warned our hero of the Chickens' newest plan of destroying humanity and he followed him into the black hole Hen Solo came from. He arrived just when the Egg Cannon was tested in an another galaxy close to the Milky Way. It then flew away, leaving the hero with a bunch of Chickens to defeat. Also, this time the Chickens were becoming so desperate that they started making their Chicks fight against him. The hero followed the way the Egg Cannon was heading to, eventually meeting Hen Solo again at the center of the galaxy. It used the black hole as a quick way to get to our galaxy and it succeeded. The hero had to use it too because he had no other way of getting here fast enough, and he got lost between space and time quite a lot of times, before eventually arriving at our galaxy. He then came to defeat the Egg Cannon and ended the invasion once again. Cluck of the Dark Side After their third defeat, the Chickens made yet another plan to destroy Earth. This time they constructed the Henterprise, which they used to dispatch loads of feathers to block sunlight from coming to Earth and freezing it over. They're also using a different breed of chickens for this invasion, with the "regular" ones being only represented by Chickenauts. It eventually arrived to the Solar System and did that just as the hero noticed this happening. He then confronted the Henterprise, but it flew away just as he was about to destroy it. After a bit of thinking, the hero went to Madam Madámme, the galactic oracle, amd consulted her on how to remove the sunlight-blocking feathers. While they were talking about having to construct and use the Humanity's Greatest Fan, the Chickens overheard them and dispatched their troops to these locations where they tried to get the artifacts before him. The hero went across the galaxy, collected all of the artifacts and consulted Madam on constructing the device. In meantime, he also curiously stumbled upon the Henterprise flying away. which he still didn't get to defeat. He then had to land on Earth to mount the device, with there curiously being Chickens to stop him. He used it to blow the feathers off, and did it, although it also pushed the Earth a little from where it was. The Henterprise then came back for revenge, and the hero destroyed it and ended the invasion yet again. Universe Although this game hasn't been released yet, and technically won't be canon (it's not a mainline series game), in this game the Chicks will expand their goals and plan to take over the entire galaxy, including 2000 star systems. We will also see more breeds of Chick than the three we've seen so far. Chick Breeds Chicks as of now has two different breeds known. Regular This is the breed that has appeared in Chichen Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk (Easter Edition) Small This is the breed that has been introduced in ''Ultimate Omelette and Cluck of the Dark Side, where it was represented by all types of chicks. Types of Chicks Big Chick Health: Chapter Number * 100 First appearance: Chicken Invaders Revenge of the Yolk (Easter Edition) Rarity: Very Common Attack: Ocasionally shoot an egg Reward: '1-2 different units of Food. '''Points: '''900 + Chapter Number * 100 + ''egg color * 100 (0 - red, 1 - orange/blue, 2 - yellow, 3 - green, 4 - cyan, 5 - blue, 6 - purple, 7 - pink) '''Description: Big Chicks are the most common Chick troops you'll get to fight in Revenge of the Yolk. The Big Chick’s normal attack is simple - shoot an egg downward. Although they might seem quite easy, their real strength lies in their sheer numbers. In most of the waves you'll get to fight hordes of these, all ready to shoot an egg at your face, and this gets harder in the later sections of each game, as their eggs become faster and get shot at a quicker pace. They're also very versatile. Need to home in on you? Pfft! Need to survive in harsh conditions just to get to our hero? No problem! Need to keep something with you to use it, like balloons? Easy! Need to fly in specific patterns? They can do all of this! Because of how versatile Big Chicks are, it's no wonder that they're the most common enemy you'll see. Appearance: Their appearance is simple. They're normal Chicks that wear an egg. Ordinary Chick Health: Chapter Number * 50 First appearance: Ultimate Omelette Rarity: Very Common Attack: Occasionally shoot their waste Reward: 'Rarely 1-2 Twin Legs '''Points: '''500 + (chapter number - 1) * 50 '''Description: '''Having joined since the fourth invasion, these youngins will also be the most common Chicken troops you'll get to fight. They are much more disposable, as a Chick is half as strong as an ordinary Chicken. Their attack also resembles the one their older brethren use: shooting their waste in the direction opposite to which the hero is facing, but they don't do that as often. Even at this young age, they are able to use complex technology, such as gatling guns and UFOs. They're also as much versatile as the adult Chickens. '''Appearance: '''They are just Chicks. Nothing too special. The only thing that's worth noting is that unlike adult Chickens, they don't wear any clothing. While underwater, they also wear snorkels and flippers. They are also able to look around since ''Cluck of the Dark Side. As for the holiday editions: The Christmas edition makes them become gingerbread cookies, while the Ultimate Omelette edition makes them wear christmas hats. The Easter edition makes them wear eggs as clothing. The Thanksgiving edition changes them into poults. The Halloween edition makes them wear a white sheet with black dots as eyes put on it. UFO Chick '''Health: 600 + Chapter Number * 100 (falling UFO has 1400) First appearance: Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot two powered up wastes at once Reward: '''Rarely 1-2 Twin Legs, rarely 3 big Coins '''Points: '''2500 (Falling UFO gives 1337) '''Description: They are made up of a crystal ball whih a chick inside and a falling UFO. Using Advanced UFO Technology™, these Chicks' waste is now powered up, as it's green and much larger than a normal Chick's waste. Not only that, it can shoot two of them at once now! It makes those Chicks become a much bigger threat than the normal ones. It's also much tougher while inside an UFO. After being destroyed, a Chick and a falling UFO will spawn in its place. Appearance: They are Chicks inside an UFO. After depleting half of its health, the UFO begins to spin frantically, and the upper glass part gets destroyed. In Chicken Invaders 5, the UFOs were made shinier. The editions change the Chicken inside's appearance to what they changed the ordinary Chickens into, except for Ultimate Omelette's Christmas and Easter editions where they oddly don't change. Chick Gatling Gun Health: 10000 + (chapter number) * 1000 First appearance: Cluck of the Dark Side Rarity: Uncommon Attack: Ocasionally shoot 2-8 eggs at you in a rapid succession Reward: ''None'' Points: 13000 Description: The Chicks wanted to be tougher just like their older brethren, so they built a machine gun which they can operate. While inside it, they can turn around and shoot eggs at you in a rapid succession. This can make them tough to fight. However, this comes with a price. The Chick operating the machine gun won't survive after it's destroyed. The Chicks while inside are also quite resistant to splash damage, as they can only take up to 3500 damage. Appearance: They are Chicks operating a four-barrelled machine gun. In front of the gun there's a display showing how much health it has remaining. The holiday editions don't change their appearance. Frozen Chick Health: 1 First appearance: Cluck of the Dark Side Rarity: Rare Attack: None Reward: ''None'' Points: '''1 '''Description: Those poor Chicks have been frozen over while having to endure the unforgiving climate of Eta Astropelecae, and have been reduced to nothing more but an obstacle, used as a weapon on the Ice Golem boss fight. While in this state, they can't attack you. Appearance: They are Chicks that have been frozen over. The holiday editions don't change their appearance.